


Broken Trust

by Queen0fdaNerdHerd



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Evil!Patton, Gen, Puma made me write a thing. At FIVE IN THE MORNING, SAAAD, Thank's Puma. :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen0fdaNerdHerd/pseuds/Queen0fdaNerdHerd
Summary: So after reading Wisepuma23's We Were Never Welcome Here (At All) my brain went into angst mode. So blame Puma. ;)





	Broken Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisepuma23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Were Never Welcome Here (At All)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447569) by [wisepuma23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/pseuds/wisepuma23). 



> Spoilers for Puma's fic so please read that first to know what this is about.

He stared. 

 

Stared at the one who he thought of being his father for so long.

 

Stared at the one who had first seen him as more than a--

 

_Dark one._

 

**A bad guy.**

 

~~A monster.~~

 

_Was it a just a lie?_

 

No. He wouldn't do that.

 

Patton wouldn't do that. Not to him.

 

_Wouldn't he...?_

 

Ugh. This was confusing. If only there were someone to sift through all of these emotions for him. Where was Lo--

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

**OH.**

 

His frozen eyes ripped away from...

 

_Patton._

 

**Best Friend.**

 

~~Dad ?~~

 

Morality.

 

And back to the figure huddled on the ground whimpering and muttering to himself.

 

The one who was always so calm. So collected. Who seemed to know all of the answers before he had even begun to ask the question...

 

...was now this huddled being that flinched if anyone so much as looked at him.

 

Who cried, _yes cried,_ when he was in his line of sight.

 

“L-Logan?” His breath was a mere whisper but somehow the huddled mass had heard.

 

“I'm _sorry.”_ The logical trait wailed rocking back and forth. “‘M sorry. ‘M sorry. I didn't mean to. ‘M sorry. ‘M sorry Instinct.”

 

He heard a quiet gasp from behind him and whirled to see-- _Patton._ ~~Dad~~ . **Morality** \-- staring at Logan in horror and... _guilt?_

 

“Who is instinct? I don't understand! Why is Logan freaking out? Patton? What's going on?” Princy’s voice wasn't grand or booming anymore. It was small.

Small and _b r o k e n._

 

“Yes, tell us _Morality_ . Who is instinct?” His voice sounded cold and harsh in his ears and Pa-- _Morality’s_ face crumpled.

 

So did the doubts that had filled his mind. And suddenly he was filled with new emotions.

 

Anger.

 

_Loss._

 

**Betrayal.**

 

Morality looked at him, guilt and sorrow swirling in the depths of his eyes. “Kiddo--”

 

“ **Don't.** ” His voice was loud. Commanding. Distorted. “ **Don't call me that. You lost that right.** ”

 

Morality flinched back whimpering as if his words were a physical blow. “V--Anxiety you have to understand...”

 

He felt a snort escape him, despite the fact he was far from amused. “What would you have me understand? Huh? The fact that my whole life is a lie? That you never cared about me at all? That you, _morality,_ lied and stole and--who knows what else-- for years. Years! All to protect your dirty little secret?” He was shouting now, chest heaving with the force of his emotions. “ _What would you have me understand?_ ”

 

Morality flinched again, tears pouring down his face. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry okay! It was never supposed to happen like this! I didn't mean--”

 

“Didn't mean what?” He snapped a humorless chuckle escaping him. “Didn't mean to take Logan and Roman’s memories? Didn't mean to...to actually _care?_ ”

 

Morality rocked back, a wail escaping him. “N-no! T-that's not what I-- Listen to me, I never meant for any of this to happen.”

 

“Well it did. It did happen Morality.” His voice was cold and biting. Like the ice he felt settling in his heart.

 

“EXCUSE ME!” Roman's voice broke through the air like an explosion. “I am confused, and I do not like being this way!”

 

Both of them turned to the royal.

 

“Thank you!” Roman said once he was sure he had their attention. “Now would someone kindly tell me what in the name of Zeus is going on? Why is Logan like that? What are you guys fighting about? And who is instinct?”

 

“Well--” Morality started his eyes full of guilt as he looked at the fanciful side.

 

“Logan is like that because _he_ \--” Here he pointed to Morality angrily. “Stole away his memories. Just like he stole yours. Logan's like that because he has been _lying_ to us all this time! We are fighting because I finally know the truth. The truth about who...no _what_ I am.”

 

Princy looked shocked. _Bewildered._ **Lost.** “W-what do you mean? What are you?”

 

“A shadow of who I once was.” He paused, his hands clenching and unclenching at his side. “You asked who Instinct was?”

 

Roman bit his lip before nodding his head. “Yeah.”

 

“Instinct was the one responsible for keeping Thomas safe. The one who--who was creativity’s best friend. But now-” his voice broke and his eyes grew blurry with unshed tears. “Now he's just a memory. A forgotten memory of a time before.”

 

“H-how did you know?” Morality whispered looking stricken.

 

A small humorless smile came upon his face. “Seems Instinct isn't that dead after all.” He stared at his hands, eyes growing distant as he thought back. “I had almost forgotten you know. The memories. Thought they were just dreams...dreams of a time where everything was fine. Where I was loved. _Wanted_ . Never once did I realize they were _real._ That they were _memories_.” He paused again hands curling into fists. He looked up at Roman again, ignoring Morality’s flinch. “Instinct was-- When he died, a part of him...the very heart of who he was stayed behind. Stayed behind and created something new. Created...”

 

“You?” Roman whispered hands coming to his mouth.

 

“Me.”  

 

_Fin_

 


End file.
